Just Friends,Right?
by aestheticspace
Summary: Hermione never thought she could become friends with her enemy,Malfoy,but after an apology and a change of attitude,everything might change.


**CHAPTER ONE**

 _ **This is gonna be hermiones point of view and I'm sorry if I get anything(as in HP facts or grammar)wrong and I would really appreciate coments correcting me if this is based on their third year and I'm gonna change a few details here amd there.**_

"Get the hell out of my face,Malfoy or I swear to Merlin I will turn you into a ferret again!"I screamed at that git because he was blocking my way into potions _again._ He really knew how to push my buttons.

"Aw am I supposed to be scared of little mudblood Granger?" Malfoy sneered as he pushed past me,laughing to Crabbe and Goyle about his 'friendly' nickname for me.

Harry and I are holding Ron back as he's about to push that blond asshat and honestly I'd love to just let go and see Ron hurt him but that's not the ways my parents raised me.

"Just leave it Ron he's not worth it"I tell him as the three of us take our usual spot at the back of the class.

"But that stupid ferret can't keep calling you names like that,'Mione!"Ron whisper shouted.

Just as I was about to answer him Proffesor Snape walked in and closed the door with a loud bang.

"Get your cauldrons ready,I have the directions for our new potion up on the board and if I hear one word out of your mouths I will take 50 points away from your house,understood?"Proffesor Snape drawled as he sat down at his desk.

"Yes Sir"the class chorused as we stood up to the the ingredients.

The rest of my classes I spent in peace away from Malfoy until the last bell rang and it was time for dinner.I wasn't a big fan of eating in the great hall because of all the noise.I much rathered the quiet kitchen with all the elves giving me I didn't really want my friends to worry about me so I made a deal to eat atleast one meal with them.

Harry was pulling me along as we ran after Ron who was obviously starving after all those hours without food.A piece of advice,don't ever trust him if he's gone five hours or more without becomes and evil genius.

When we make it to the great hall we take our seats at the Gryffindor table and Ron piles a ton of food onto his plate and starts eating as soon as he has the most unhealthy things on his plate.I honestly don't understand why he doesn't have a million pimples on his face with his diet and 's so not fair.

After dinner Harry,Ron and I went back to the common room to do our homework and talk a around eleven most of the people started going into their dorms and soon the only people left were Dean,Seamus and I.I was just about to ask them why they're not gone to bed yet but at that time they both stood up and started walking towards me.

"Hey 'Mione Dean and I were wonderin' if you could 'elp us with something",Seamus mumbled and he and Dean sat down in front of me.

"Yeah sure,what is it?"I asked putting my quill I'm curious.

Dean stood up and and put a silencing charm on the room and then sat down again as if nothing happened.

Seamus spoke up before I could,"Hermione we need your advice on something really please just hear us out before you say anything,okay?"

I nodded since I really didn't understand what was happening.

"Okay so um a while back I uh realised that I might not be completely straight and uh since Seamus is my best mate I told him and he kinda kissed me and so now we're together but we're scared to tell anyone incase they don't accept us but since you're very understand an' all we thought we should tell you to get advice and whatever"Dean rambled as I sat there dumbfounded.

I quickly realised I can't just sit there and not say anything so I stood up and Pulled them both into a group hug."That's great guys!I'm so happy that you could trust me and I promise I won't tell anybody,not even Harry and as for the advice part well I think the best thing to do is make sure that you both definitly like eachother and then when you're ready you should tell your other friends".

"Thanks 'Mione,I guess we'll see you around later on then,yeah?"Seamus asked,taking Deans hand and pulling him up.

"Yeah,of course".

Dean took the silencing charm off and the both of them made their way up the stairs to their dorm.

I am such an idiot.I mean,how the hell did I not notice that there was something between them?Well whatever,I'm glad that they got together.

I guess I should probably go to sleep too since it's gotten quite late durig our talk.I gathered up my books and started climbing the stairs to the girls changing into my pajamas I started to think about Ron.I wonder if he'd ever like me back.

For some reason I couldn't sleep too well that night.


End file.
